Aliza Walker
I allow people to use my characters only if they ask and state a valid reason. Please ask before using. Thanks. Category:Articles in process 'Appearance' Aliza has long navy blue hair, usually in a high ponytail. When she has it down, it has loose waves in it, She wears a sleeveless navy blue shirt and black shorts. Aliza has a silver flamelike tattoo wrapping around her wrist. She wears a dark blue tank top and black shorts, with black heels. 'Personality' Aliza is very friendly, and has a good sense of humor. She has a lot of patience, and is slow to anger. She’s stubborn, and once she’s made up her mind, it’s hard to change. She cares a lot about her good friends, even though she rarely shows it. She’s open with people about most things except her deep feelings and her past. Water calms her down, and she enjoys the outdoors. However, she thinks that to be successful, you have to be the best always at everything. She does not hesitate to exact revenge on those who have wronged her. 'History' Aliza is very close to her twin brother Ace. After Austin ran away, Michelle and Alex got back together, they both grieved over the loss of Austin. Alex stopped drinking as well, making him calmer. Michelle had two more kids with Alex: Ace, and Aliza. When they were 8, Alex started drinking after a bad fight with Michelle, and became abusive yet again. Ace and Aliza were terrified of their father and avoided him0.. Sensing their fear, Michelle did her best to shield them from his abuse. But, one day, Alex was in drunk rage and killed Michelle slamming her into the wall. Aliza and Ace were watching from a corner terrified. When he realised what he had done he became depressed, neglecting Ace and Aliza. Alex eventually sent them to his brother Ian, the guildmaster of Silver Phoenix. Ian was strict and taught Aliza the lost magic Arc of Embodiment. He taught Ace Darkness Magic. Aliza is the stronger of the two, but always helps Ace. Since using her talents, Aliza became the youngest ever member of the The Silver 7, the most elite group of mages in Silver Phoenix, at the age of 14. She is currently ranked 2. 'Synopsis' 'Equipment' Kunai Knives Aliza carries six black kunai knives, two strapped on either thigh and two on her back. 'Magic and Abilities' Arc of Embodiment is a magic that allows the user to materialize and use anything they can imagine using their willpower and imagination. The magic allows a mage to create anything from weapons to more complex things, such as living ones. These live creations can also be given certain properties to suit their task. The more skill a user has, the faster they can create things, allowing them to easily match speed magic. However, this magic cannot change the established reality, meaning if it is sunny, the mage cannot make it thunder and rain. Users also cannot manipulate life and death directly, meaning that a user cannot just imagine a person dead. However, they create a being that will kill the opponent. Immense Reflexes- Aliza has incredibly fast reflexes, and can dodge almost anything, even at the last minute. She Immense Speed Immense Endurance Immense Magic Power Keen Intellect 'Trivia' Category:Dark Mage